Cartas de las Senshis a Santa Claus
by Escarlata
Summary: Navidad, navidad... ¿Qué le pedirán las sechis a Santa Claus? ^O^ Parte única. R&R por fas...


CARTAS DE LAS SENSHI A SANTA CLAUS

Por: Escarlata

Querido Santa:

Estoy muy emocionada por que es Navidad y nos vas a traer muchos regalos. Este año me porté muy bien... bueno, sólo molesté a Rei tres veces al día durante los últimos seis meses, perdí algunos libros de Ami (de matemáticas... nada importante), utilicé a Makoto para un experimento de física (un pararrayos...) y saqué diez... pero ella no quedó muy contenta; agarré la cadena de amor de Mina para sacar a pasear a Luna, y descompuse el carro de mi adorado Mamoru cuando me enseñó a conducir (sólo lo choqué y casi atropello a un grupo de ancianos... pero no pasó nada). En vista de que me porté muy bien, éste año me encantaría que me trajeras: un 'chipote chillón' para golpear a Rei, baterías para mi Cristal de Plata, una suscripción al TVGUIDE para no perderme las telenovelas, una foto autografiada de Luis Miguel, el juego de zapatillas Mi Alegría, un poco de sentido común para Rei y una dotación de chocolates.

Te quiere, Usagui.

P.D. Había dejado leche y galletas, pero me dio hambre y me lo comí todo... bueno, estoy segura de que alguien más te dejará algo.

******

Estimado señor Santa Claus:

Le escribo la presente no porque crea en usted, mi novia y futura esposa fue la me obligó. En fin. Aprovecho la ocasión para decirle que me comporte inmejorablemente en el transcurso de éste año, sigo sacando buenas calificaciones y ya casi me recibo de matasanos, digo, de doctor... Ya tiré todos mis pósters de Pamela Anderson (en paños menores) para que Usagui no se enoje conmigo y ya no coqueteo con chicas de mi universidad. 

Pasando a otro asunto, me gustaría me hiciera el favor de traerme las refacciones y la pintura de mi auto, un tuxedo nuevo con sombrero de copa y antifaz (es que el mío ya no me queda), más semillas de rosas rojas, un autógrafo de Luis Miguel y la última edición de "Cómo improvisar discursos y entradas espectaculares". 

Sin más por el momento, se despide su servidor Mamoru Chiba.

P.D. Me recomendaron dejarle leche y galletas, pero no lo hice porque puede caerle de peso.

******

Querido Santa:

Te escribo desde el siglo XXX para decirte que me comporté como la niña buena que soy. Ya no le digo coneja sin sesos, ni tonta a mi mamá (bueno, no tan seguido, tal vez cinco o seis veces al día); ya no mojo la cama ni ando espiando a mis padres cuando se encierran en su cuarto, ya no le digo Pu a Pu, he dejado de jalarle la cola a Diana y de poner chicle de menta en el trono de mamá (ahora es de canela)... 

Como podrás ver, me merezco muchos regalos, pero éste año voy a pedirte: que me hagas crecer un poco, para mis novecientos años sigo muy enana; que mis padres se mueran pronto para poder ser reina de Tokio de Cristal, que Eliot se me declare rápido, un disco con los mejores cuarenta éxitos de Barney, un póster tamaño pared de los Teletubies y una dotación de chocolates. 

Chibiusa.

P.D. Te había puesto leche y galletas sobre la mesa de la sala, pero desaparecieron misteriosamente.

*****

Santa:

Te saludo cordialmente, esperando que el frío invernal no te vaya a provocar una pulmonía. Me decidí a escribirte después de que Usagui me insistiera tres días consecutivos... a decir verdad, no creo que puedas entregar tantos regalos en una noche, pero Usagui me dice que eres capaz de hacerlo... ¿acaso tienes poderes o algo así?... 

Bueno, siguiendo con la carta, debo decir que me porté bien, claro, si olvidamos las veces que exploté el laboratorio de la escuela... Trato de ya no corregir a Mina cada que se equivoca al decir un refrán, pero es difícil evitarlo; ah, y fui yo quien le recomendó a Usagui que usara a Makoto como pararrayos, ¡hablaba en sentido figurado, pero ella se lo tomó en serio!... También he reducido las horas de estudio de las chicas de cinco a cuatro horas a la semana, ¿no crees que exageré un poco?... En fin, si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que me trajeras un muñeco de Saint Seiya (el de Andrómeda estaría bien), un juego de química Mi Alegría, el disco de éxitos de los Three Lights (aunque sea pirata, no importa), un libro de dichos y refranes (para Mina) y un seguro de vida por si mis experimentos llegan a fallar. 

ATTE. Ami Mizuno

P.D. Juro que dejé unos bocadillos sobre la mesa, pero desaparecieron... lo siento.

******

Santa:

No creas que te escribo por gusto propio, la tonta de Usagui me obligó. Ya que... Bueno, mejor aprovecho, pues me dijeron que tú traías regalos a los niños que se portaron bien durante el año. Déjame decirte que me porté excelentemente bien, claro, siempre he sido una niña buena. Diario le digo a Usagui que es una tonta (¿y acaso no lo es?), también molesto a Makoto y a Minako porque siempre me quieren ganar al chico guapo en turno, ya no le juego bromas a Ami (no tan seguido), ni le escondo las revistas a Usagui... 

Como podrás ver me porté de maravilla... ¡Y más te vale que me traigas le que pida, a menos que quieras ver renos asados!... 

Quiero un póster de los Three Lights para mi puerta, un disco con pistas musicales (quiero hacer dueto con Mina, pero ella no canta, aúlla... no se lo digo para que no se suicide), un par de zapatillas rojas (es que de tanto brinco, a las mías ya se les acabó la suela), una dotación de sentido común para Usagui, una escoba nueva (la que tenía ya no barre y el tacaño de mi abuelo no quiere comprar), un novio guapo y fuerte, y la edición para coleccionistas de Sailor V con pastas gruesas y cromos dorados. 

ATTE. La poderosa Rei Hino, la que puede usar el fuego a su antojo y quemar renos y trineos si así lo desea.

P.D. ¡Dejarte leche y galletas!, ¿Para qué?... mejor me las como yo, tú ya estas muy gordo.

******

Querido Santa:

Qué gusto que vengas a dejarnos obsequios, estoy emocionada. Éste año me porté muy bien. Ya no opaco a los del equipo de karate, diario le hago el almuerzo a Usagui (creo que empezaré a cobrarle), le enseño a bailar a Mina (y no me quejo cuando me pisa), ya no estoy tan decidida a encontrar un novio que se parezca al chico que me rompió el corazón, de vez en cuando presto mi casa para las fiestas y no maté a Usagui cuando me pidió que me transformara y me parara sobre su tele para captar la señal del MTV (ya sabes, por eso de la antena que sale de mi tiara).

Me encantaría que me trajeras una cinta adhesiva para cerrarle la boca a Ami (ella le dijo a Usagui que me usara como pararrayos, dejen que la atrape), un muñeco tamaño natural de Antonio Banderas, una suscripción de tele de paga (ya no quiero usar mi antena, es muy cansado), una de esas novelas románticas, unos aretes (es que los únicos que tengo son los de rosa) y un novio que se parezca al hermano del chico que me rompió el corazón (¿ves?, ya no quiero al chico que me rompió el corazón). 

Makoto.

P.D. Te dejé unas deliciosas galletas y un té que... ups, desaparecieron...

******

Querido y adorado Santa:

Aquí está de nuevo la siempre linda y bien portada Mina, la futura sucesora de Cristina Aguilera y Britney Spears. ¿Ya te mencioné que me porté bien éste año?... Así es, soy la educada diosa del amor que siempre ayuda a sus amigas. Hago todo lo posible para darle consejos amorosos a mis semejantes, soy tan buena que le escribo cartas de amor falsas a Ami para que ensaye (aunque, no sé por qué se pone tan mal cuando las recibe), también canto a dueto con Rei (la pobre no canta, rebuzna, pero no se lo digo para que no se sienta mal), siempre bailo con Makoto por que no tiene pareja (no es que yo no sepa bailar, para nada) y, como dice el dicho: "Haz el bien sin mirarle el colmillo".

He aquí lo quiero: una máquina de karaoke con todas las letras de las canciones de Saint Seiya, una laca de esas que oxigenan el cabello (será nuestro secreto), un moño nuevo para mi pelo, una caja de arena para Artemis, un novio que se parezca a Haruka (si es Haruka qué mejor) y una suscripción a la revista Novias.

Mina, la diosa del amor.

P.D. ¿Ya te enteraste de que todo lo que te hemos dejado de comida desaparece sin dejar rastro?

*******

Santa:

De nueva cuenta te escribo para contarte que soy una de las senshi mejor portadas, claro, ventajas de ser la mayor... Estoy en la Puerta del Tiempo, llévame ahí mis regalos, porque Hotaru siempre abre mis obsequios. Ah, ¿cómo me porte éste año? Pues muy bien. Sigo 'monitoreando' a mis compañeras, no es que me guste espiarlas, sólo las vigilo (bueno, que ser la guardiana del tiempo es mejor que tener tele por cable, puedes ver todo desde aquí) y, también, me aparezco en las peleas cuando mis amigas están a punto de perder (creo que se me pegó de ver a Ikki de Fénix en la tele).

En fin, he aquí lo que te pido: un lápiz labial nuevo (del mismo tono, pero no sé si lo encuentres, por que creo que ya lo descontinuaron), una dotación de sopas instantáneas (que aquí me muero de hambre, en el siglo XX aún no me pagan, y en el XXX mi salario es una miseria), una de esas cremas anti-arrugas, un sillón reclinable para poder espiar, digo, 'monitorear' a mis amigas y unas orejeras (que Michiru siempre nos tortura con dos horas de violín por las noches)... Es todo... 

ATTE. Setsuna, la guardiana del Tiempo.

P.D. ¿Dónde diablos quedó la sopa de camarón que te preparé?

*******

Querido Santa:

Estoy muy contenta, pronto me traerás los regalos que tanto quiero, y todo por ser una niña buena y obediente. Siempre saco de quicio a papá Haruka, porque a mamá Michiru le gusta verla enojada, también pongo atención a las clases de violín que me da mamá Michiru (aunque agarro el violín como ballesta cuando no me ve), me encanta espiar a las demás chicas con mamá Setsuna en la Puerta del Tiempo (ahora sé porque no quiere salirse de ese trabajo, es divertido... ¡pasa cuatro horas del día ahí!) y también le ayudo a papá Haruka a darle mantenimiento al auto (aunque creo que no le gustó que pintara una bonita Kitty en el tablero). 

Me encantaría que me trajeras una guadaña nueva (es que papá Haruka agarró la mía para partir leña y le quitó todo el filo), también quiero un libro para colorear, un póster de Alejandro Sanz, un disco de la música de Disney (que nadie se entere) y un juego de naipes (que tengo una suerte para esto de las cartas, la otra vez dejé a papá Haruka hasta sin cal... cetines).

Hotaru.

P.D. Papá Haruka dijo que pondría tus golosinas en un lugar donde puedas verlos fácilmente... pero yo no las veo.

*******

Querido Santa:

Espero que estés bien y que goces de buena salud, sino, quién nos va a traer los regalos. Como siempre, me porté bien todo el año. Si vieras que cada noche arrullo a mi adorada 'familia' con una sesión de violín (si supieras cuanto cobro por presentación te vas de espaldas, prácticamente yo las mantengo a todas, incluyendo a la gorrona de Setsuna), a veces dejo que Ami me gane cuando nadamos y que Rei prediga cuando los enemigos vienen, ya sabes, para no quitarles el trabajo y la autoestima. También dejo que Haruka conduzca como demonio, y no me quejo (¿por casualidad tu trineo viaja a casi 200km/h? Por que si es así, entonces sabes de qué hablo?). 

Me encantaría que me trajeras: un póster de Camus de Acuario, un pokemón de agua con todo y pokebola, un limpia vidrios (para mi espejo), un auto propio (que sea automático), la película de La Sirenita (que de repente me siento Ariel... pero no se digas a nadie), un pez dorado y una de esas tortugas que muerden. 

ATTE. Michiru.

P.D. (¿Haruka, adónde llevas mis galletas?)

******

Santa:

Está bien, confesaré, YO me robé todo lo que te han dejado de comer... es que tenía hambre, pero prometo dejarte algo... ¿Quieres saber cómo me porte éste año? O.K. Te lo diré... ¡Muy bien!... Siempre voy a dejar a Hotaru a la escuela, también la llevo a pasear al parque, a la feria, juego cartas con ella (siempre me dejo ganar...), también le ayudo con su tarea (¿pues qué soy?... ¿el papá o la mamá?). A Michiru siempre la consiento, hago lo que me pide, escuchó sus largas horas de violín y la acompaño a nadar... y la amo... A Setsuna siempre le doy toda la razón (por algo es la mayor) y a Cabeza de Bombón la trato como princesa... ¿Verdad que me porté bien?...

Me encantaría que me trajeras un autógrafo de Van Dame (quiero ser como él cuando sea grande), una Honda del año color negra, un casco con mi nombre grabado, un seguro de vida y unas rosas para Michiru... ah, también unas llantas anti-clavos...

Haruka.

P.D. ¿Te conformas con la sopa de camarón y el té?

__

FIN


End file.
